This invention relates to paperboard containers used for shipping goods and other materials. The top, base, walls and corners of the container are designed to provide strength and rigidity to a column of stacked containers. Stacking strength and rigidity of prior paperboard containers has been achieved by various configurations of the corners and interlocking tabs of the containers. While the container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,863 provides a reinforced corner, the instant invention provides a contiguous relationship between the corner reinforcements and corner posts that extend below the base of the container.